To Bear the Strength of Love
by Alexandria Keating
Summary: Once upon a time, a young princess was blind to what she had in front of her, refusing to see the love and adventure in her daily life, and she was cursed to take the form of a bear until she learned her lesson. Enter Jackson, a young shepherd who would do anything for his sister. Beauty and the Beast AU


**Author's Note**: This is based off kiome-yasha's lovely _Beauty and the Beas_t AU sketches she did! (One of which is the story's picture.) Finally finished just in time for Christmas. Even though it's a lengthy one shot, there was so much I wish I couldn't added into it and some events and characters I wanted to expand on. But, I'm happy with this as is. Perhaps if I have time in the future, I'll expand it a bit, but for now it's good as is.

Can I just say, that after writing this, I really like Shepherd!Jack. Like, I feel that would be a great occupation for him—traveling, always meeting new people, time to himself, time to have fun but still having such a large responsibility.

Well, without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a distant land many years ago, a young princess lived in a stone castle amongst the rolling green hills. Although she had everything she needed, she yearned for more and failed to see the love and adventure that lay right in front of her. _

_One night, after a spat with her mother, she ran into the woods that surrounded the castle. She wished for a way to change her mother, to change her family, to change her life, to change her fate. After a journey lengthened by stress and tears, the young princess discovered a small cottage nestled in a hill. Tired, she invited herself in and found a small woman whittling away by the fire place; an inky crow perched at her elbow._

_With words as fiery as her hair, she demanded a place to stay. When questioned as to why, the princess found herself relating her tale to the haggard woman. She grumbled about wanting to change her fate and free herself from her trapped life and explore the world._

_She responded calmly that love is the most harrowing and rewarding of adventures._

_The princess scoffed. _

_The woman stood, her body stretching until it towered above her head; her presence stifled the small cottage. _

_Fear struck the young princess's heart as she realized the Witch stood before her, and she begged, claiming to have understood._

_But, it was too late. The Witch had seen her stubborn nature and disbelief. And as a lesson, she transformed her into a large beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. _

_Ashamed of her inhuman form, the princess concealed herself inside the castle; her family gone and servants cursed. _

_The wood the Witch had been whittling was truly magical. The bear it formed would stand hard and resolved until the princess's eighteenth year before time decayed the tree's soft flesh. If the princess could learn the truth and importance of love before it turned to dust, then the spell would be broken. If not, she would be doomed to remain in her new form for all time. _

_As the years passed, she fell into angered despair and lost hope. _

_For who could ever learn to love a bear?_

O.O.O.o.O.O.O

The late summer wind tousled his brown hair. He let a contented sigh pass his lips as he lay back in the verdant grass. Tucking his hands under his heads, his bright eyes traced the slowly rolling clouds above him. He squinted against the sunlight.

He loved being a shepherd. Outside all day. A new adventure each day. It was a quiet but exciting life. He only wished that he was able to travel farther from town, but he was limited to the nearby fields. It was hard to send money home from distant lands; so, until his sister grew into a young woman with another man to care for her, he was stuck in town. But, it didn't bother him too much.

A warning bleat pulled him from his thoughts.

"Jack!" A soft voice called out.

The shepherd sat up and shook the grass from his hair. He glanced over the puffs of white the roamed the ground to spy his little sister making her way to him.

"Emma!" He raised a hand in greeting.

"Father sent me with lunch. You forgot again," she huffed out once she reached him, dumping a brown sack into his lap. She plopped down next to him.

Jackson untied the knot and pulled an apple from the sack's insides. He tossed it, caught it and took a large bite. Juice dribbled down his chin.

His sister laughed and wiped the juice away. "Baby."

"Only because you treat me like one."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her knees in her chest. "He leaves tomorrow for the fair."

Jackson's ears perked up at the somber tone in her voice. "He'll be fine," he said, nudging her with his elbow.

"But what if something happens to him?"

"Who would mess with him? He may be as cuddly as those stuffed bears he makes, but he sure doesn't look it."

"Animals won't care."

The brunette picked up the sack and set it aside, placing the apple on top. He wrapped his fingers around his sister's shoulders and guided her to him. He nestled her between his legs, arching his body protectively over her. "He'll be fine," he whispered in her ear. "And, if anything happens—which it won't—I'll be here. I'll always be here. And so will Father."

"What if a wolf eats you? Or a bear?"

He chuckled and reached for his shepherd's crook. He brandished it in front of them. "They'll have to fight me and my trusty staff!"

"I think their teeth could easily snap it in half."

"You doubt my skills?"

"No. Just your sanity," she teased.

He laughed and pulled her closer. Squeezing her tightly against him, he took a deep breath, pressed his lips to her neck and blew. The spazzing, spitting sound was quickly enveloped by Emma's peals of laughter.

She wriggled from his grasp and took off down the hill. "See you for dinner! Don't be late!"

"Alright!" he called after her retreating form with an exaggerated wave.

A soft baa caught his ear. He glanced over to a young ewe who was staring off into the distant forest.

Jackson grabbed his crook and leapt to his feet. He made his way across the field; the blades of grass tickled his bare feet. He knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her smooth head.

"What's up?" he asked.

He turned his eyes from her white head to gaze out at the tree line. He caught the small snap of a branch as it bounced back into place, most likely from the wind, but nothing else.

The shepherd stroked his young charge's head and stood up. He made his way make to his original spot and groaned. The old ram of the heard was munching away quite happily at his abandoned apple. His eyes turned to meet Jackson's, smug triumph glittering in their dark depths.

"Oh, you old goat!" He grumbled as he snatched his lunch sack from the ground and pulled out a wedge of cheese and roll.

The ram snorted in offense.

"Well, don't take my apple and I won't call you a goat," he answered with a shrug.

Leaning against his staff, he ripped off a piece of bread and smeared it with cheese before popping it into his mouth. He made it to his fourth bite before the hard head butted against his calf.

"You've had enough already," he mumbled around the mushed bread and cheese in his mouth. "Pig," he added as a second thought.

He received a sharp bite in response.

Jackson hissed in pain. "You better not do that to Hiccup while he watches you. Poor kid's got enough on his plate without you damaging his only good leg. 'Sides, he's doing me a favor."

The old ram huffed in response before lumbering away as if to say, "Of course. I reserve this behavior only for you."

The shepherd wasn't sure how he felt about that response.

O.O.O.o.O.O.O

The sun's rays were weakening as Jackson led his flock across the field to the small estate on the village's edge. He hopped between the puffs of white, playing with his charges as he led them surely to safety.

After a few more minutes of walking, he could make out the slender youth leaning against the wooden fence; a black blob of fur rested at his feet. Jackson raised a hand in greeting. "Hiccup!"

"Hey, Jack!" The wind carried to him.

With a sharp whistle, the black mass leapt up and bounded towards Jackson and the sheep. It let out a baying bark, tail wagging excitedly as he went to work rounding up the sheep and herding them into the pen.

Hiccup made his way over to the shepherd with a slow, wobbly gait.

"Thanks again for doing this," Jackson said.

"Eh, it's no problem. I doubt they can graze everything in a week."

He chuckled. "You underestimate my sheep. But, I'm not worried. If you need to take them to the fields, you know where to go. 'Sides," he carried on, pointing to the sure-footed mass of black, "you have Toothless to help you."

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed as they headed towards the gate. "He's pretty great."

The two carried on in silence until they reached the opening that the black sheep dog guarded. Hiccup ruffled the fur around his ears as he swung the gate closed before tying it to the posts.

"This should hold 'em in," he said. "Came up with it last night. Wish we had a barn."

Jackson clapped him on the shoulder and pulled him into his side. "I'm sure it'll be great, Hiccup. You're a great friend for doing this."

"I'm glad I can help out. Tell your father I wish him good luck at the fair."

"Will do! I should get going. I was under strict orders to not be late for dinner."

The freckled youth squinted at the retreating sun. "You'd better hurry if you don't want to face her wrath."

Jackson laughed. "Yeah. See you in a week. Don't be afraid to let me know if you need help!" he shouted as he raced off, swing his shepherd's crook over a shoulder.

O.O.O.o.O.O.O

One bad thing about Hiccup caring for his sheep was that he lived at the edge of town. This fact was amplified to the worse possible degree with the consideration that so did he…on the opposite side. At least the main square was fairly empty; he didn't have to shove his way through bodies.

Children dashed around the fountain at the center of the square, blissfully ignoring their mothers hollering for them to come in for dinner. A few boisterous men came to and from the tavern.

A young boy darted out in front of him.

"Whoa." He skidded to a halt.

"Sorry, sir!" the kid piped before turning and shouting, "C'mon, Soph! Mom's calling us!"

A bouncing ball of blonde hair ran over and latched to the boy's arm. They ran off down a side street.

The shepherd laughed as he watched him go. Before he could start running again, a hand clutched his elbow.

"Ah, Jackson. I feared I wouldn't see you today."

He glanced down to see the blue-clad, petite woman. Her ebony hair was pulled high; stray tendrils frame her face in soft wisps. Elsa. The Duke's daughter.

"Good evening, mi'lady," he said, bowing his head slightly.

She swatted his arm with a light laugh. "You don't need to be so formal with me, Jackson."

"I fear what should happen if I do not."

"You should, but I give you permission."

"Hmm," he mumbled. His eyes darted around the barren square. "Where's your escort?"

"Oh, Olaf? I left him—"

"Elsa!"

The young woman groaned.

A small, pasty man stumbled across the square towards them. "Oh, hello, Jackson!" he cheered before turning to Elsa.

"We have to get home before your father starts worrying."

"I'm fine, Olaf!" she snapped.

"But, Elsa—"

"Quiet. Now, Jackson," she purred, "where were we?"

"Well, I was trying to get home for dinner. Strict orders from my sister not to be late. Hate to disappoint her."

"Hmm, yes, well, perhaps you may join me for dinner tomorrow."

"I can't. Father's leaving for the fair. I've got to keep an eye on my sister."

"Elsa, we need to leave now," the small man pleaded, tugging on the hem of her sleeve.

She pushed him away. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Jackson. You can't hold out against me forever."

With nothing else on the subject, she turned and walked away from him. Her shoulders back, her head high and proud. Olaf scampered after her.

Jackson let out a puff of air before taking off.

O.O.O.o.O.O.O

"I'm home," he panted out as he threw the door open.

"Ah, son! Finally!" boomed the large man whose presence filled the small house.

"Where were you?!" shouted his sister as she launched herself off the ground and latched to his neck.

"I got caught up. Sorry," he choked out as he loosened her grip.

"With who?" she asked. Her eyes narrowed.

He sighed. "Elsa."

Emma scrunched her nose. "Bleh." She shivered.

"That is rude, dear," her father reprimanded. "She is duke's daughter."

"I still don't like her." She wriggled free of Jackson's arms and ran to the small table at the center of the room. She busied herself with finishing laying the plates and utensils out.

"What does she want, son?" his father asked in hush tones as he rested a large hand on his shoulder.

The shepherd rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh, not really sure. I kind of cut her off. She just requested I join her for dinner tomorrow."

"Well?"

"I said no."

"Jack, I know she is not…how do you say…what you look for. But, she is not a person you should get on bad side of."

"I know," he mumbled. "But, I can't leave Emma."

"I'll be fine alone!" she piped up, eager for some time alone. Her brows flattened. "Why would I be alone?"

"Jack invited to dinner with Elsa."

She gave an impressive sneer for one so young. "Never mind. I won't be fine. Jack has to stay with me.

"Emma. Jack must go." He turned to his son and raised a finger. "If asked again, say yes. You may not like her, but way of world."

With those heart-lifting words, he turned to fire pit. He gathered his apron in his hands and grasped ahold of the handle of the cast iron pot hanging above the flames. Grunting, he heaved it from its hook and brought it down with a heavy thud on the cloth-protected, reserved spot on the table. The toy-maker dusted his hands off as he dropped his apron. He grabbed a ladle and stirred the thick stew.

"Bowl," he said.

"Me first!" Emma chimed as she shoved her bowl into his face.

He chuckled, his belly shaking in the mirth. "Patience, little one. Manners."

"Please?" she said, extending the whining vowel.

Their father took the bowl and scooped up a hefty serving. The brown liquid sloshed into the gray bowl. Hunks of beef, potato and carrot plopped into it with a splash.

Jackson stomach grumbled as they warm scent swirled around in his nostrils. The heavy, earthy scent filled his belly.

"Jack?"

The shepherd handed over his bowl. When it was returned to him, he eagerly snatched his spoon, collected a large piece of golden potato dripping broth and shoveled it into his mouth. The warm liquid dribbled down his throat. All he had to do was press the potato to the roof of his mouth with his tongue and it melted. Chewing slightly, he swallowed before taking another scoop; one filled, this time, with beef and carrot.

"Hungry, son?"

"Mhmm," he mumbled around a chunk of beef; the tangy meat shredded with ease. He wiped away the droplets of liquid that rolled onto his chin. "The old ram took my apple."

His father hollered in laughter. "That one always stubborn. Has own mind, that one."

"Yeah," Jack said before he stuck another spoonful of stew into his mouth.

The large man cleared his throat and set his massive hands on either side of his bowl. "Well, children," he said, "I leave in morning for fair. We must go over rules. Emma, your brother has final say. Listen to him. Jack, keep eye on sister." He emphasized his words by poking his son's forehead with a meaty finger. "Emma not sheep. She won't stay in flock. She like young lamb, frequently wander off."

"Yeah, I know, Dad," he grumbled.

"Just reminding. Must not forget. Now, I must go and pack. Long journey tomorrow." Their father stood up and ambled from the small living to his bedroom just to the side.

"Jack and I will make you a basket of food!" Emma chimed as she jumped from her chair; its wooden legs scratching against the floor.

"After I eat."

"Now."

"I'm hungry."

Her fingers dug into his arm and pulled. "You can finish later," she grunted. "Come help me."

"Fine." He took a final slurp and stood.

Cheering, his sister led the way to the counter at the back of the room where the bowls of fruit and stacks of bread sat.

O.O.O.o.O.O.O

The man's white beard billowed down over his chest. He snugly fixed his red hat at over his silvery hair, and slipped his arms through his dark jacket.

"It's not cold enough for that," Jackson said as he watched his father getting ready.

"Better prepared than lack in need," he stated.

"Yeah, Jack," Emma pitched in from her spot on top of their father's wagon.

The back of it was bundled full of toys; a protective tarp tossed over them and tightly secured.

Their father hooted with laughter; his belly rolled with its resonation. "Ah, Emma. You get down now," he said, holding his arms out too her.

She pouted but obeyed. Lifting her arms up, her father's massive hands wrapped around her small waist and lifted her up and to the ground. She ran off to stand by Jackson's side as their father climbed into his seat.

He picked up the reins in one hand. Turning to them, he gave a wink. "Take care of each other! I will see you in fortnight!"

With a click of his tongue, he was off down the road; the family's large Clydesdale pulling the burdened wagon.

"How about we pick some tomatoes for dinner?" Jackson asked.

"Sounds fun!"

"Go get the basket."

"Father has it."

He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Ah, why don't you grab his apron? We'll wrap them up in that."

"Okay!" She dashed into the house. In a few seconds, she was back stooping under the weight of the load of fabric.

The shepherd laughed lightly. "Here." He took it from her and followed her dancing form to the garden at the side of the house. He laid it out on the ground and knelt in the grass. Snooping through the vines, he pushed back leaves and still green tomatoes until he found plump red ones.

"Jack! Jack, look!"

"What is it?" he asked, still focusing on the tomato plant.

"Blue light."

"Blue light?"

"Yeah. Can I go look?"

"Sure," he mumbled. His brows furrowed. There were aphids everywhere.

Wait.

His eyes shot up to see Emma running through the small meadow to the forest at the back of their property.

"Hey, be careful!" he shouted, jumping to his feet and heading after her.

"Jackson!"

The shepherd turned from his sister's form to spy her stepping out of the duke's blue carriage, using Olaf's head –instead of hand—as a means to keep herself stable.

"Oh, mi'lady! Hi. Hi. Uh, hi."

"What have I told you, Jackson?" She smirked.

"Ah, yes. Good day, E—Elsa."

"There," she said, wrapping an arm through his. "Not so hard was it? Now, about tonight. I know you said—"

Jackson's eyes scoured the forest line behind the house. Emma had disappeared. "Where'd she go?"

"Hmm."

"My sister. Emma!"

"Don't worry about her. She can't have gotten far."

"Move," he growled, prying her fingers from his elbow.

"I wouldn't try my patience, Jackson."

"I've already tried it out. I don't like it. Now move! I need to find my sister."

She stepped to the side and he stormed past her. As his form disappeared into the woods, she hissed, "I will have you. Make no mistake about that. Come, Olaf."

"Yes, Ma'am! Right away, Ma'am!" he called out, dropping the flower he had been cradling to run after her.

O.O.O.o.O.O.O

Branches whipped his bared skin. His foot caught on a root, and he tumbled to the ground. A rock gouged his side. He hissed in pain. Clenching his teeth, he shoved himself up and continued on his way. His eyes struggled to make out anything beyond the dark blobs of mass that surrounded him. It couldn't be night. His father had left this morning. It was only shortly after that Emma had run off. He hadn't been searching for her that long, had he? Maybe the forest was just dark. He'd never been this deep in it before. He glanced up. He couldn't make out the sky anywhere between the foliage.

He drew in a wheezy breath. The air burned a trail down to his lungs and swirled around his lungs, pricking the tender flesh.

"Eh…Ehm…Emma!" he shouted as loud as he could through his panting.

Fire bit at the back of his eyes. The sadness that lumped in his throat was making breathing even harder.

The only hope he had at this point was that she made it back to the house. But, he wouldn't know until he got back, and, well, he wasn't sure which way to go to get back.

_Ah-wooooooooo._

Jackson sucked in a sharp breath. Wolves. This wasn't good. He didn't have anything to protect himself with, not even his trusty shepherd's crook.

His eyes scoured the darkness for somewhere safe. A faint blue glow flashed in the corner of his eye. His gaze darted to it but saw nothing.

Curious, he took slow steps towards the spot he had seen the light. Nothing. No fire, no lantern, no foot prints.

A smear of blue off in the distance snatched his gaze.

He followed this one as well.

After a few more pulses of blue at the edge of his vision he followed, Jackson stumbled upon a break in the trees. The small amount of breath he had managed to hoard was lost.

A jagged cliff jutted out in fronted of him. Dreary green hills bucked behind it. The dark sky thick with rain clouds grumbling with the heavy burden they beard draped over everything. Perched on the edge of the cliff loomed a massive castle. Large, round towers thrusted upwards; heavy, impenetrable walls surrounded the vulnerable insides. Its gray brick was dull and invaded with strangling shrubs. Skimpy, twisted trees crawled up from the dirt and stretch to the less-than forgiving sky. A worn dirt path overgrown with browned wisps of grass wound around the edge of the cliff, leading to a small stone bridge and up to the gates.

Jackson's gaze focused on the rumbling clouds, warning him to find shelter soon; their mercy wouldn't last much longer. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and trudged down the uneven path.

"Emma!" he called out. It was reasonable to think she could've made it out this far, right?

The gate was up when he reached it. He couldn't help but feeling a bit surprised even though he was pretty sure it had long since been abandoned. No self-conscious royal would let their precious castle fall into this state of disrepair.

Maybe there was a battle here once, he mused as he ambled through the courtyard. Iron tools and wooden stalls lay strewn about with no rhyme or reason.

Wetness splashed in his eye. Jackson looked up and blinked against the rain.

"Great," he muttered.

As he turned his eyes back down to the path before him, he caught sight of the smoke billowing out from one of the towers. He could only think of a fireplace, which meant—

He took off running to the door. Quickly muddying dirt sloshed up his legs. Someone was inside. First, that meant warmth, food and shelter from this storm. Second, it meant someone might know Emma, seen her, found her.

Hope made his feet faster.

Jackson stumbled into the door. He banged on the decaying wood, punctuating each sentence with a scream. "Hello!" he shouted. "Hello! I know you're in there! Please, open up! Have you seen a little girl? Brown hair and eyes? Please, open!"

Nothing.

He threw his weight into the door.

And, fell on his face when it swung open with ease.

Grunting in pain, he sat up and rubbed his jaw.

Dank, musty air swirled around his nostrils. The drawing room stank of age and disuse. The cobblestone under him was softened by a thin coating of dust. From what he could make out in the dim light, everything was layered in dust. And cobwebs.

He began to rethink the whole abandoned vs. occupied thing.

"Hello!" he called out as he stood up.

He meandered around the large, open…throne room? Or maybe this was the dining hall? He'd never been in a castle before.

"Hello?"

A whispered call caught his ear.

He spun towards it.

"Hello!"

There it was. Too faint to discern but it was there.

He charged up the stairs that wrapped around the left of the room to a second floor. "Hello!" he shouted.

"Ja…"

He turned and dashed down a corridor.

"Where are you?"

"Ja…ck."

He froze.

"Emma!" Her name tore from his throat like a feral cry. "Where are you? Emma! Keep talking!"

"Ja…ck."

He tore off.

"Emma!"

"Jack."

He turned and crashed into a wall. He huffed in pain and kept running.

"Jack!"

Her voice spilled down a tight staircase and circled upwards.

"Emma!" His voice choked in his throat.

"Jack!"

His knees buckled underneath him. Every stride upwards was like wading against a rushing current. He had to have hit his head harder than he thought. His luck couldn't be this good. He thanked the blue lights for getting him here even though they were probably just hallucinations from his stressing mind.

He finally reached the top. A small entry way greeted him; a large door sat at the end. A barred hole mutilated its smooth grain.

Dirtied fingers grasped the bottom of the window. Wide eyes gleamed in the torchlight light.

"Jack." She whimpered.

"Emma." He fell to his knees and crawled towards her. He draped his fingers over hers and squeezed.

They were cold. Dark shadows painted the underside of her eyes; red webs covered the whites. Her skin looked ashen. Jackson feared it wasn't because of the light.

"I—I thought Father was in trouble. I thought an animal had attacked him. I guess—I guess I'm the one in trouble now." Her bottom lip trembled. "The blue light—" Her voice broke.

"Shh," he quieted. He poked his fingers through the narrow hole and pushed her damp air behind her ear. "Not for long. I'm going to get you out, okay? Don't worry. I'm gonna get you out."

"Y-you can't."

"You doubt my abilities?" He teased with a half-hearted smile.

Emma let go of a breathy laugh. "No. Just your sanity."

"I've just got to find a key and—"

The small room shook with a loud roar of thunder.

Wait, no.

That wasn't thunder. That was—

He turned around; his back pressed against the door behind him.

The archway before him was filled with the massive bulk of a bear. Its lips pulled back over glistening teeth as it snarled. He had only a moment to ponder its oddly rust-colored fur before another roar had him fearing for his life.

He raised his hands in submission and lowered his body. His eyes focused on the floor. Claws clacked against the stone. He gulped.

"Calm down there, buddy." He struggled to keep his voice soft and calm. "I don't speak bear, but—"

"Oi. I don't either."

Jackson's jaw dropped.

That couldn't have happened.

That could not have happened.

"Don't stand there with your mouth open. You'll swallow a fly."

That voice had undeniable came from the bear that stood before him. Yes, stood. It had pushed itself up onto its rear paws and glared down at him.

A small hand touched his shoulder.

He jumped at the contact and looked over to see his sister's face pressed up against the bars. Her slender arm snaked out from between two at an uncomfortable angle to touch him.

"Th—that's her," she whispered. "She put me in here."

Jackson's jaw clenched as he turned back to the bear. He leapt to his feet. "You put my sister in a cell?" he demanded. "She's eight! Can you not tell she's sick? What's wrong with you?"

"She trespassed."

"I don't care. You take her out of there!"

"I cannot just—"

"Take me and let her go!" he rasped out. His voice clawed out of his throat and tore at the beast.

It—she—whatever—froze. "Y-You would do that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because she's my sister. And, I love her."

The bear snorted and lumbered towards him.

Jackson stood his ground.

"Move," she growled.

It was his turn to ask why.

"Och."

What kind of sound was that for a bear to make?

"I need you to move if you want me to let her out. Or, I could just leave her in there."

"No! No, no need." He stepped to the side.

The bear rested her forearms on either side of the door and pushed her nose against a bolt that held the door shut. It clattered against the cobblestone. She stepped back.

Jackson stumbled back to the door and yanked it open. Small arms wrapped around his hips and squeezed.

"Jack."

He rested a hand on her head. "Go home. Stay there and keep tight. You should have enough food. Dad will be back before you know. If you need anything, you know where Hiccup is. He'll help."

"I'm scared of Stoick," she mumbled.

He gave a short laugh. "We all are. But, they'll help, okay. You got to be strong. For me, okay?"

"Alright, Jack."

Her warmth left him.

His eyes widened as they met her own saucer-sized ones. The bear's teeth were clamped around the back of her shirt and lifted her from the ground. With his sister positioned in her mouth, she made her way out and down the stairs.

He followed after her, pressing his hands against the wall to keep himself upright.

"Wait." His voice was weak and broken. Even he couldn't be sure he was talking. "Wait, you can't."

He stumbled outside. Muddied water splashed his face and soaking his clothes.

The bear set his sister down and let out a mighty roar.

Emma dropped to her knees. Jackson could almost hear her whimper.

A golden horse with a dark brown mane pranced through the courtyard and skittered to a stop in front of the bear and her sister. It knelt down on its forelegs and nuzzled his sister's hair. Jackson watched her shoulders relax. Her fingers snuck into her mane and grabbed ahold of the hair; she swung up onto the horse's back. The moment she was situated, the animal was galloping out of the confines of the castle, across the cliff and into the forest.

The shepherd let out a strangled sob as his sister disappeared from his sight. Hot tears blazed trails down his rain chilled cheeks.

"Y-You," he choked out, "y-you di-idn't let m-me say goo-ood b-bye.

Warm breath ruffled his air.

He looked up to meet bright blue eyes.

What was this bear?

"Follow me."

Jackson stood on shaky legs and made his way back inside the castle.

"This way," the bear said, taking off in a different direction than the cell when they reached the top of the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Your room."

"My room? But, I thought—"

"Do you want to go back to the tower?" she growled.

"No, no. Room's nice."

"Then shut your gob and follow me."

He obeyed. After a few minutes of walking in silence, the bear stopped in front of a pale wood door.

"Here. This is your home now. You can do whatever you please. But, you can't go to the West Tower."

"Why?"

"Och, you just can't! Stay away."

"Okay, okay."

"Good night," the bear huffed as she ambled back down the corridor.

Jackson's hand rested on the handle of the door. "What's your name?" he called out.

The red mass of fur halted. "Merida," came the low moan.

O.O.O.o.O.O.O

"The girl's at the house, but he isn't."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhmm," he hummed as he watered a potted flower plant. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the purple petals. "I stayed all night," he got out around a sneeze.

A smile curled thin lips. Long, clawed fingers twirled an inky strand of hair.

"Emma's all alone, is she now?"

"Until her father gets back. Or Jackson."

"But she is alone now," the woman snapped. "And that is all that matters. Olaf, call on Mr. Black for me. I fear he might need to take a new charge soon."

"The director of the orphanage?" he questioned rather loudly.

She snatched his large nose with a clawed hand and jerked him close. "Not so loud, you imbecile," she growled. "And yes."

Elsa tossed him to the ground and gave him a solid kick in the ribs. "Now, go and fetch him for me. We have some preparations to make for when dear Jackson gets back."

"Yes, Ma'am," the man said with a small salute. He dashed from the door; his gait marked in short hops from foot to foot.

"I told you, Jackson," she hissed, "not to try my patience. If this is the way I get you, then this is the way I get you."

O.O.O.o.O.O.O

The shepherd stoked the fire to life. The orange flames lick the logs he fed them with childlike eagerness. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. A shiver shook his body despite the warmth pouring from the fireplace. He buried his face in his damp shoulder. He wished he had his cloak.

His head poked up and he crawled to the large bed in the middle of the room. His fingers grasped the white, feather-down cover and pulled it from the bed. He made his way back to the fireplace on his knees, the cover trailing behind him. He plopped down on the rug; the cold from the cobblestones seeped through. He shivered again. He tugged the cover close to his body.

He never really prayed before, but he was praying for Emma to return safely and to stay safe until their father returned.

He sighed.

He hoped his father would be able to keep things going without him. Maybe he could sell the flock. He was good with money; the man could probably make that last a while if he managed to sell some toys as well. Hopefully, the fair was good at publicizing his business and talent.

His door creaked open.

Jackson glanced over his shoulder to see a small bird flit through the opening.

"Hi!" it chirped, fluttering around his face in a blur of bright colors. "Smile."

He felt his lips pull back in answer.

"Oh! So white, and clean. Ah. Hard to see teeth that great these days."

The bird stopped fluttering for a moment to perch on his knee, and suddenly it made sense why it had only been a blur of color. A small hummingbird rested on the hinged joint. Iridescent feathers shimmered across its chest and the tips of the wings.

A small chirp from the door caught its attention.

"Oh! Sorry!"

With a flutter of wings the bird was at the door and helping another carry a basket. The two set it down at his side.

"We thought you might like something to calm your nerves. Milk and cookies! Compliments of our chef. Be sure to brush your teeth after!"

"Who—who are you?" he asked as he pulled away the towel to reveal the warm goodies.

"I'm Ana. And this is my dear Baby Tooth," she answered, resting her head on the smaller hummingbird.

"Ah, I see Ana and the young one have already beaten us to greeting out guest!" a new voice drawled.

Jackson's eyes darted to the doorway. A frog stood leaning against the door frame while a small, gray fluff-ball of a bunny hunkered in the middle of the entrance. The frog sauntered into the room, long strides and wide swinging arms.

"Naveen," it said as it bent over the basket and pulled out a cookie. Webbed fingers pulled off a piece and popped it into a toothless mouth. "Mmm. Tiana's cooking sure hasn't changed."

"Put those down," Ana reprimanded, flitting around the frog's head. "She made them for our guest."

Naveen brushed off his fingers. "Yes, yes, now shoo along. I'm sure there's something else you should be doing."

The small bird let out a "hmph" before darting from the room; the smaller hummingbird on her tail.

"Now, my dear—Ah, what was your name?" the frog asked, pointing a finger at him.

"Jackson."

"Now, my dear Jackson, these measly cookies—as wonderful as they are—are not meant to be a meal."

"I'm not very—"

He was cut off by the frog hopping onto his knee and pulling his shirt sleeve. The shepherd shrugged and stood up, the cover falling to a pile around his feet.

"Come, come, come," the frog said, making his way back to the door. "To the dining room, where you will have an extravagant meal cooked just for you!"

"Extravagant meal?" the bunny asked, beating the shepherd to the question. "He's an upgraded prisoner, nothing more."

"Ah, don't be so harsh, Aster. He will have a wonderful dinner. But what is dinner," he drawled as a smirk crawled across his face, "without a little music?"

With that comment, he slipped out of the room and down the corridor.

"Music! Crikey, that's just what we need," Aster grumbled as he hopped after the frog.

Jackson trailed after the unusual pair.

O.O.O.o.O.O.O

He was led to the main room which was now filled with a long table lined with low benches. High backed chairs sat on either end.

"I would pull out a chair, but as you can see," Naveen said, wriggling his appendages.

"That's okay," Jackson said as he sat in one of the chairs.

Aster hopped onto the bench on his right, and the frog leapt up onto the table. The amphibian had grabbed a stick strewn with webs from somewhere.

"Now, for a little music!"

He lounged back, crossing his ankles and setting the stick on his lap. His fingers grasped on end while his others strummed at the cobwebs.

"Naveen," another frog reprimanded as it hopped onto the table.

"But it's just a little music."

"Perhaps it's not best at a time like this."

"I can't think of a better time!" he exclaimed, hopping up to his feet.

"We don't want to disturb her now do we?" she asked, crossing her arms.

He pouted. "No."

"Good. I'm Tiana," she introduced, turning to the shepherd.

"Jackson."

"Nice to meet you."

A series of thuds rolled down the stairs. He turned to spy what caused all the commotion.

"Oh my GOD!" Jackson shouted as he leaped up onto the chair and clutched the high back. He scrambled to get higher, away from the scaly beast.

"Ah, that's only Louis," Naveen said, his arms holding his stomach against his laughter.

Tiana leapt up on top of the chair and rested a cool hand against Jackson's cheek. "No need to worry about Louis. He's a sweetheart."

"You sure."

"Mhmm."

The shepherd reluctantly climbed down and situated himself back in his seat.

"He really isn't the brightest of us, either," Aster said.

"Yeah," the alligator started to agree before narrowing his eyes and growling. "Hey!"

"Crikey, mate! Calm down. Can't take a joke?" he cried out as he danced around snapping teeth.

"Brilliant on the trumpet," Naveen said. "Alas, you can't hear him." He gave a pointed look at Tiana and Aster.

"Sorry, Naveen. That's not goin' to work. Now, I bet you're hungry, Jackson. I'll whip you up somethin' nice and warm. How's that sound?"

Jackson nodded. He didn't trust his voice. This couldn't be real. He had to be dreaming. Maybe he was lying unconscious from one of the tree roots he'd tripped over, wolves sniffing the air and licking their maws as they prowled closer.

"C-can…" He cleared his throat. "Can I w-watch?" he asked.

"Of course." She smiled gently. "Follow me to kitchen."

O.O.O.o.O.O.O

"I loved cookin' with my Daddy when I was younger," she explained as she chopped an onion with expert ease despite her webbed appendages. "When he died, I took over cookin' here."

Naveen lounged on a barrel, his feet propped up on a mushroom and his hands tucked behind his head. Louis was leant up against the barrel next to him. Aster was hunkered down in the corner of the counter by the door; his steady gazed focused on Jackson. Tiana stood atop the island in the kitchen. She twirled the knife before setting it down. She picked up a handful of onions and dropped to the floor. Jumping up onto a stool, she dumped the pieces of white into a pot that sat boiling on an iron grill over the fire.

The air was warm, both with the heat and the smells that poured from the pot. If Jackson closed his eyes, he could almost imagine he was back home; his father stirring the pot, his belly shaking at some antic he and Emma had gotten up to; Emma curled up on his lap as she dozed off to their father's voice telling a story.

"You alright there, Jackson?"

A cool finger pressed against his cheek.

He opened his eyes and watched Tiana wipe away the tears that were sliding down his face.

"I just miss home."

"Aw, sweetie, I'm sure you do. But, you've got us. I know we're not your family, but we are a family."

"Thanks," he mumbled. He rolled his eyes over to the counter across from him.

"Is that a crab?" Jackson asked in wonder

"You won't feed me to the boy!" he shouted in a high-pitched squeal.

"Oh, calm down, Sebastian. You're perfectly safe," she said with a roll of her eyes. She turned back to the new arrival. "I hope you don't mind the lack of meat, though, Jackson. We're all kind of put off by the thought."

"It's fine. Honestly, a piece of bread, an apple, I'm fine with anything."

"You heard the boy. Give him the stale loaf, some water and get him on his way," Aster piped up.

"Aster, I'm ashamed of you. He is our guest. You cannot treat a guest like that," Naveen countered.

The small ball of fluff huffed and crossed his arms.

The shepherd chuckled. He leaned over on his stool and grabbed an apple from the bowl. He tossed it up and caught it. Jackson took a bite. He wiped away the juice that dribbled down his cheek.

A buzz filled his ear.

He swatted it away

The pesky buzz was back. He watched as a fly settled on the back of his hand. He lifted his other to smack it.

"Wait," cried Aster.

"What?"

It flew away.

Damn.

"We don't know if it's anyone."

"You don't—"

"No, alright?" he grumbled. "We've only got some of us checked off. We don't want to risk anything."

The kitchen backdoor slammed open. Cool, rain fresh air enveloped him. Everyone in the room stilled for a moment before Tiana went back to slicing a pepper. Soft chatter soon filled the small room, but nothing close to what it had been. Jackson risked glancing over his shoulder.

Merida filled the doorway. Her rust-color fur was matted down. Mud and leaves tangled in the fur. Her muzzle was a stringy, damp mess, the fur's red darker there. Jackson hoped it was water and not…blood.

"You could use a bath."

He felt the words spilling from his tongue before his mind could tell his lips to hold them in.

Blue eyes turned to him. The kitchen fell silent.

He mentally berated himself.

"I—I mean: You could use a bath," he repeated in a gentler, submissive tone. "I could help if you want. You'll feel better. And, since I'm stuck here, I may as well make myself useful."

"Rotten shepherd," she snarled. "I don't need your help. Just stay out of my way."

"Merida! Where are your manners, girl?" the crab snapped.

A large tongue rolled over sharp teeth and dangled towards the small crustacean.

"Hmph. What would your mother say?"

The tongue coiled back in behind teeth. A growl passed snarling lips.

"Crikey, mate, you've done it now!" Aster cried as he darted under a counter.

Sebastian sucked himself into his shell, and Naveen shielded himself with Tiana. Even Louis tucked in on himself, making his bulbous reptilian body smaller. Jackson dropped to his knees behind the island; his eyes peered above the countertop.

"You boys," Tiana grumbled. She peeled Naveen's fingers away and stepped closer to her. Her webbed fingers splayed out. Her voice was quiet and soothing. "It's fine, Merida. They're just sore and stressed. Don't listen to Sebastian."

"I resent that!" he piped up.

"You hush, or I will use you as the main ingredient in a lovely seafood gumbo." She turned back to the still-tense bear. "Now, I'll get some water boiling, and Jackson can help you with that bath. You'll feel a whole lot better after that. I promise. Alright?"

"I'll be by the pit," she said before leaving the room.

O.O.O.o.O.O.O

The pit turned out to be another name for the-portal-to-hell-hole-in-the-floor fireplace that rested in the center of a large room off the entrance. Bright, orange flames licked up from blue embers to devour the hunks of tree that had been sacrificed for its appeasement. They towered from the depths of the hole to Jackson's height above the ground.

He gulped and dragged the large, wooden tub closer to the pit. His exposed hair began to crackle and frizzle; the heat even from the considerable distance he was at singed the hair.

"Hot!" came a long, drawn out drawl of excitement as Louis bursted into the room, a bucket of steaming water in each hand—foot?—paw?

Jackson shook his head. "Over here," he called as he pulled the stool, bar of soap, rag and brush from the tub just in time to avoid the scalding water.

The shepherd hissed at the heat. "Do you think we could get a bucket of cold water? Or two. It might help the temperature."

"Ah, well I—I don't think," he stumbled out.

A yawning roar cut him off.

He darted his gaze to see a mound of red shift in the shadows at the corner of the corner. It buckled and bended the darkness until Merida lumbered forward.

"I like it," she said simply.

"But, it'll burn my hands."

She huffed and stuck her snout into the steam rolling over the top of the water. "A bucket of cold water then," she ordered.

Louis nodded and raced out of the room, apologizing to the door he ran into.

"How did you know I was a shepherd?" Jackson asked after a moment of silence.

"You smell like sheep."

He laughed at that.

A grunt ended it.

The alligator appeared again and dumped the requested water into the tub.

"You can leave us."

He gave a nod and scuttled out the room.

"Well," Jackson said, pulling his lips into the resemblance of a smile, "let's start, shall we?"

Merida climbed into the tub, sinking to water; it sloshed about and splashed over the edges. She sat down and flattened her ears, watching the shepherd expectantly.

He took a deep breath and sat down on the stool. Flinging the rag over his shoulder, he picked up the bar of soap and dunked it into the hot water. He hissed a bit at the temperature but quickly clamped his jaws shut over the sound. He gripped the slippery bar between his hands and rubbed back and forth rapidly until he had a thick lathering built up. Raising his hand, readied himself to massage it into the mass of red fur when he was cut off by a huff. He raised his eyes to meet wary ones.

A real smile curled his lips. "You're just like my sister when I try to get her to take a bath. Now, c'mon," he said as he set the bar of soap on his knee.

His fingers curled into the fur before him and scrubbed until an off-white foam formed. After finishing the section, he dipped his hand into the water and cupped a small amount. He poured it over the soapy red fur and worked the suds out. He continued doing this until the section was clear.

Jackson wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Bears have a lot of fur, he realized too late.

He picked the bar of soap back up and settled for just rubbing it around the fur. Setting it aside, he snatched the brush and pushed it through the fur. A nice layer of suds began to form. He put the brush on the floor and started the arduous task of rinsing the thick mat of red.

Bubbles sprung to life in the water. When he plunged his arms into the water, a few daring crystal balls would jump free from their watery confines to the freedom of air.

Merida's bright eyes watched them float away; their iridescent surface shimmered in the firelight. Her jaws slack as she followed their movement.

A bubble popped in her open mouth. Her eyes squinted. Her tongue lashed out; her jaws smacked together.

Laughter tickled the back of Jackson's throat until it poured from his mouth in undulating waves. He brought the back of his hand to his mouth to muffle the sound, but he'd forgotten that his hand was covered in soap. The bitter taste shriveled the inside of his mouth. He gagged, spitting the vile taste out and trying to bring some moisture back. He fell from his stool.

A heavy, huffing cough caught his ear. He looked up to see Merida's claws covering her muzzle; her eyes sparkling with…amusement?

She was laughing, he realized.

She was laughing at him.

"Hey!" he grumbled, jumping up and chucking the bar of soap at her head.

It smacked her with a dull _thwunk_.

Her pupils filled her eyes; her lips curled back from her teeth as she growled.

Jackson's heart stuttered to halt before racing off double-time. He gulped and raised his hands in surrender.

She calmed down but her eyes followed his movements with distrust.

The rest of the bath was finished in silence.

O.O.O.o.O.O.O

He rarely saw her around. Actually, it was once a day that he saw her for only a few minutes. As he sat in the kitchen watching Tiana cook dinner, she would barge through the back door, lumber into the cramped room, stare at him for a few moments and leave.

Every day.

At the same time.

Without fail.

It was a bit unnerving. Perhaps, if she said something, it wouldn't be as bad.

But, then she did say something and it didn't make it much better.

Every day.

At the same time.

Without fail.

She would barge through the back door, lumber into the cramped room, stare at him for a few moments and say, "Walk with me."

He would follow her back out and into the courtyard, and they'd walk around the castle. Not much would ever be said in passing. At most, he would question about her day, she'd huff in response and return the courtesy. He would then proceeds to recite the day's occurrences: Tiana's latest creations, Naveen and Louis's music, Aster's reprimands and restrictions, Ana's flittering and advice on dental hygiene.

It became a routine of theirs, and Jackson came to find comfort in it. But, one day when he stepped out of the kitchen to follow her, the courtyard was dusted with white. Large, fluffy pillows of ice floated down from a looming gray sky.

The shepherd turned his face up. Soft cold plopped down on the corner of his eye. "Snow?," he asked in wonder. "B-but it was just summer."

"Time, weather, it's all different here," Merida replied as she lumbered ahead of him, continuing their usual route. "It's like I live in my own bubble. In a few weeks, the snow will melt and flowers will grow."

"So, does time here and where I'm from not line up?" He jogged to catch up with her.

Her furry shoulders raised in an attempted shrug. "I have never left. I couldn't give you that answer."

"Does anyone leave?"

"The only one who has left was Rapunzel when she brought your sister home."

"So, she would know."

"No," she huffed. "A day's ride would hardly give you anything for time." Her eyes stayed fixated on the air in front of her; she was silent for the rest of their walk.

Jackson was sure she was hiding something, but he couldn't bring himself to shatter the semblance of structure and peace he'd found here. So, he stooped, collected a handful of snow, packed it tightly and chucked it at her head.

The snowball hit with a soft thud.

Merida grunted and shook the snow from her fur. She opened her jaws, took a large bite of the snow collected at her paws and tossed it at him. But, she was in for a unhappy surprise when water sprayed from her mouth instead, barely touching him.

He laughed and made another snowball. Throwing it, he ran off; the red bear fast on his trail.

O.O.O.o.O.O.O

True to her word, the weather seemed to change in the blink of an eye. Jackson found that the cloak he had started wearing to protect himself from the snow and wind was now useless and cumbersome; warm air fought to smother him. The snow had melted, forming mirror-like puddles that dotted the courtyard.

He felt a smile pulling at his lips. He undid the clasp; the cloak fluttered to the ground with a soft thud. But, he was already gone before it hit the pavement. He leapt into the air with a wild shout and landed squarely in a puddle.

His feet shattered his reflection. Shards of water flew through the air; some struck his clothing and skin while others pattered harmlessly against the ground.

Jackson laughed and repeated the process. He slipped. His feet reached for the sky as he came down. The heavy fall jarred him; his teeth clattered together, his eyes blurred and the air left his lungs. He gasped in panic as his lungs refused to take in the available oxygen that eagerly waited at his lips.

A wet nose poked his cheek.

His throat opened and burning relief poured into his lungs. When he finally had enough, Jackson let out a weary chuckled. Rolling onto his stomach, he tossed a glob of muddy water at Merida and took off running.

Cold damp hit the back of his neck with a sticky thwunk. The mud gurgled and slurped as he wiped it away. Jackson looked over his shoulder to see the red bear sitting where he'd left her, but she now donned a muddy paw. A smug smirk curled what he assumed to be lips. The look, at least, glinted in her eyes.

"So that's how it's gunna be, huh?" he asked, gathering another handful of muddy water.

The walk ended with them trudging mud into the kitchen and Jackson saying, "I think I'm going to have to give you another bath."

The rain continued on for several weeks. Some days the walks would be spent either dodging or embracing puddles. Some days the walks would be called off, and they'd sit in front of the open kitchen door to watch the rain's kamikaze mission and the lightning arching across the sky with a warm drink made by Tiana.

O.O.O.o.O.O.O

Soon the rain was gone, and the sun's rays pounded the castle. Deep inside the stone walls it remained cool, yet outside the barrage of heat was almost overwhelming. Jackson had been expecting the daily walked to be called off; if he had been struggling to remain conscious, he had feared what the heat would do to her since she had the mass of fur.

But, here they were taking their usual stroll.

"Follow me," Merida said, turning away from their route.

The shepherd stopped and watched her lumbering gait. "Where we going?"

She growled. "Follow and you'll see."

Curling his lips in curiosity, he picked up his pace. He followed her to a high-walled enclosure that sat nestled behind the castle.

She waited for him in front of a large wooden door. Its iron handle was dusted with rust, tinging the dark metal orange. The wooden was paled from the sun and rain; its grains were cracked and stretched, and splinters rose like thorns on every inch.

When he reached her side, Merida gripped the loop of metal in her mouth and pulled. The door groaned in protest before creaking open. She shuffled backwards, dragging the heavy weight with her.

Jackson watched her movements for a moment before glancing to look inside the doorway. His eyes widened. Bushes of flowers crowded his vision. The various colors popped upwards in joyful, eager bursts that were cradled by verdant leaves in varying shades and shapes. He stepped forward and walked along the dirt path until his path was blocked by a still pond; fish as colorful as the flowers surrounding swum in lazy, wide circles. Jackson stood in the center of the garden. The fragrant air tickled the inside of his nose, teasing the sensitive sense. He crinkled his nose. "Achoo!" The air blew out from his lungs and nose. He coughed and wiped his sleeve across his face.

"Are you alright?" Merida asked from where she stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, it just smells really strong out here."

"Oh." Her ears fell back. "If you don't like it, we can go back."

"No, no," he said, raising his hands and shaking his head. "I love it," he smiled. "It just took me off guard for a moment."

She nodded her head.

Jackson turned and glanced at the ground. A patch of clovers grew in the grass around the water, pushing resiliently against the reeds and cattails. He smiled and sat. Reaching out, he wrapped his fingers around the stem base of one of the white flowers and plucked it up. He continued until he had a large pile of the flowers in his lap. He picked one up and poked a hole through the bottom portion of the stem with his thumbnail. Then, he took another one and threaded its stem through the hole until the flower stopped it. Jackson repeated the process until all the flowers became part of the chain and tied it off.

He looked up to Merida who had sat down. Her bright eyes watched his movements; her ears perked and head tilted in curiosity. He smiled and held up the flower crown. "Come here," he said, gesturing her over with his head.

She hesitantly stood up and shuffled over; her bulky frame towered over him.

Jackson stood up and placed the crown on her head. "There," he exclaimed proudly, tossing his arms out to the side in a 'ta-da' motion.

"What's this for?"

"You're a princess, right?"

She glared at him.

"Well" he ran his fingers through his hair. "I assumed. Large castle, animal servants, so princess! At least," he tapped the crown, "no you are."

The now-princess opened her mouth but was interrupted when a white butterfly fluttered passed and decided her large nose was a better perch than any of the flowers. Merida huffed in surprise; her ears twitched and her pupils pointed to the tip of her muzzle in attempt to see what was tickling her.

The shepherd bent over, clasping his knees, as laughter shook his stomach and poured from his mouth. He continued laughing even after the butterfly had gone on its way.

Merida shoved her head into his stomach in annoyance.

He lost his balance and toppled into the pond. He blew against his lips, rattling the water off, and pushed his fingers through his stringy hair. The bear's harsh laughter caught his ear. Jackson narrowed his eyes, cupped a handful of water and tossed it at her. His laughter returned when he saw her sopping wet, offended expression.

Jackson stood and shook his hair. He grabbed a handful of his shirt and wrung it out.

"You like it here, right?"

He glanced up briefly before turning back to his damp shirt; at least it made the heat bearable. "It's not horrible; you're not as bad as I feared. But, I miss my sister," he responded.

"I see."

O.O.O.o.O.O.O

She didn't show up the next day or the day after that for their walk. No one else had seen her or was willing to disclose any possible place she may be at. So, Jackson made it his mission to find her. He took off after breakfast the third day after she had disappeared. He wandered around the castle, taking their usual walking route; he even inspected the garden but found nothing. Next, he peaked into the room that held the pit, but he could find the bear anywhere in the shadows. He hadn't seen much else of the castle, but he gathered himself and set off to explore and look. He found the tower Emma had been trapped in; he walked down every corridor and poked his head into every room he came across.

His feet were growing sore, and he still hadn't found her. Jackson ruffled his hair and let out a deep breath. Something tickled the back of his mind…

The West Tower!

Maybe she was there; wherever there was. Jackson shut his eyes and tried to conjure up and mental map of the castle and the corridors he had been down. Once, he had assessed to the best of his knowledge his position, he turned his feet in the direction he believed West and started walking.

After several dead-ends and forked paths, he came upon a large, dark wood door. He grabbed ahold of the metal ring handle and pulled.

Nothing.

He huffed, blowing a lock of brown hair from his eye and tried again.

Nothing.

On a whim he pushed it.

It creaked open.

Jackson made a disgruntled noise and peered in. A dark, curling staircase was punctured by rectangles of early morning sunlight.

"Hello?" he called out.

_Ello-oo-oo-oo-oo_ echoed back to him.

He swallowed and stepped through the door way. When his fingers released the handle, it slammed shut. He jumped at the sound, spinning around to face the steadfast door. Dusting himself off, he turned back to the stairs and cautiously started stepping up. Jackson placed a hand on the brick wall, lightly bracing himself against the rough surface. Nothing charged at him. He didn't fall into a trap. Everything remained silent and stoic and a bit distant.

All he was aware of was that the muscles in his thighs were tightening in protest and his knees creaked under the burden of each step when he reached the top of the stairs. The only thing there was a sturdy ladder leading up to a trap door. Steeling himself, he climbed up. He pushed himself through the floor and came up in the middle of a large, circular room. Despite the dust and cobwebs that were draped in décor over a majority of the room, the floor, a smashed four post bed and a table remained clean.

He made his way to the bed. The support had given way, and the mattress had toppled to the floor. The curtains were in tatters and would barely hide a sleeper from view. The sheets were bundled in a well-worn nest; there once bright colors dimmed and faded. Jackson raised a hand and traced the pale gouges in the dark wood.

Pursing his lips, he faced the table. A carved bear stood atop it, perched back on its hind limbs. He might once have said it possessed a proud and demanding air about it, but now, it had withered away. An ear was missing, and the muzzle was at risk of falling off. Its paws were cracking, and its base appeared to be dry rotted. Its face was worn and expressionless.

He reached out to feel its surface, but paused in fear of causing the sculpture more damage.

A rumbling warning caught his ears.

Jackson turned to see Merida across the room, crouching out from the shadows. The red fur on her haunches was spiked; her ears lay flat against her head, and her lips were curled back in a vicious snarl.

"How could you?" she growled.

"I was looking for you," he stuttered, curling away from her intimidating form.

"I told you never to COME HERE!"

"I just—"

"Leave!" she bellowed.

"But—"

"I said leave! Go back to your sister! Just get out of my sight!"

He didn't need any more urging. The soreness in his legs was forgotten as he tore down the stairs and back through the castle. He charged through the kitchen, knocking into Louis.

"Where you going, lil' buddy?" he asked.

"Away from here," Jackson bit out, scratching his raw throat with the words. He shoved the alligator to the side and marched towards the door.

"Whoa, slow down there, mate. You just can't leave like that," Aster said, hopping in front of him.

"I can and I will."

"No, the grumpy bunny has a point," Naveen said.

"Leave me alone!" he hollered, leaping over the animals crowding around him and yanking the door open.

"Jackson, sweetie, why don't you take a deep breath? I'll fix you somethin' nice—"

"I'm sorry, Tiana, but I can't stay here another minute. I'm going back home."

The door reverberated behind him, quivering from the force with which he had closed it. His legs pumped in steady motion as he propelled himself across the courtyard and out across the bridge and cliff until he reached the forest. All throughout his journey, gently pleading blue wisps urged, begged and pleaded for him to turn around. He ignored them and kept running.

His chest burned. His vision blurred. His breathes came out in panted heaves. His feet kept missing their marks or not moving out from underneath him fast enough. He tripped. He fell. His teeth tore into his bottom lip and the warm, metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. He spat it out and rolled onto his back. His head was pounded. The trees above him spun in an unbridled tribal dance. He shut his eyes and tried to take a deep breath. He felt himself slipping. He struggled to stay conscious; it wouldn't do to let himself be defenseless in the woods. And, that was his last thought.

O.O.O.o.O.O.O

It was warm.

That was the first thing he realized.

Except for his forehead.

A gentle weight rested on his body.

He dug his hand out from under it and touched his forehead.

The coolness was damp.

He shifted his body.

The movement caused his head to throb.

He groaned and opened his eyes. Dim yellow light assaulted his eyes. He put his weight onto his elbows and tried to sit up.

"No, you don't," a chilly voice said.

A cold hand pressed against his chest and pushed him back down.

"We don't want you to hurt yourself, now do we?"

"Wh—where am I?" he asked, his eyes trying to make out the shadow that was prevalent in his eyesight.

"Safe. I found you in the woods unconscious, but you're safe now, dear Jackson."

He blinked. The shadow still wasn't taking on detail, but he recognized that voice. He knew it; he just couldn't quite place it.

"There we are. Easy now," the voice cooed. A cold hand rested against his cheek.

The voice clicked.

Elsa.

"Yes, I'm here, dear Jackson. Don't worry; I'll take care of you."

"No," he wheezed out. "Where's-where's my sister? I need to get home to her.

"She's not at your house anymore."

"What?" Pain and confusion were dashed aside. He sat up, his eyes blazing as they focused on the young woman's pale face.

"She was alone at the house for the past week. I was worried, so I brought her here. In fact, I already contacted Mr. Black from the orphanage to come over to discuss options."

Jackson gritted his teeth. "Well, I'm here. I can take and we can go home."

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple," she said tersely before flashing a smile. "Now, you need some rest." She started to push him back down.

"No," he growled. "I want to see my sister. Why can't I see her?"

"Because Mr. Black deemed you and your father unsuitable guardians. You are unable to see her."

"What? Why?"

She stood and shrugged nonchalantly. "You both disappeared on the same day, leaving your sister alone. What other decision could Mr. Black make?"

"Well, can't he unmake it? I'm here now."

"It's final. However…" she trailed off.

"What?"

"Perhaps I could argue a case to gain custody of the girl."

"How would that help me?"

"Wait a minute," she snapped. The fierceness melted, and she plastered a sweet smile on her face. "Jackson, dear, if you were to marry me, by default you would come to inherit her; you'd be her guardian once again."

"You want me to marry you to get my sister back?"

"I believe it is a reasonable course of action."

"What if I refuse?"

Her smile fled her face. Her eyes grew icy. "Then, Jackson, you won't be seeing her again. Mr. Black will be sure you are prevented from interacting with her again."

The door slammed open. "Jack!"

Small arms wrapped around his neck; a comfortable weight crawled onto his lap.

"He said I couldn't see you, but I had to. I'm sorry I disobeyed a grown-up. I wanted to see you."

He let out a breath in relief; his arms wrapped around her young frame and held her tightly. "It's okay," he said gently. "I missed you."

"What did that awful bear to do you? Did she hurt you?"

"No, no, no. She was very kind."

Emma pulled away and scrunched up her nose. "Kind?"

"Yes, a bit unlikely, huh?" He smirked.

She nodded fiercely. "What was it like? Did you—"

"Shh," Jackson urged, running his fingers through her hair. His eyes darted over Elsa and the tall, sallow man perched in the doorway. Olaf peered into the room, wide-eyed and drinking up everything as he awaited order.

"Mr. Black, Olaf, prepare for a hunting trip."

"What?" the shepherd croaked out. He tried to stand up, but Emma's weight kept him pinned down. By the time he got on his feet, the door shut and clicked as it was locked.

Jackson's head pounded.

Merida.

O.O.O.o.O.O.O

Two of the three figures clad in night carried torches that blazed, puncturing the darkness. They strode from the forest and across the cliff. The gentle glow around them that would usually be welcoming was nothing more than a harbinger of fear and danger.

"Oh boy," muttered Aster as he watched the march from his spot on the turrets of the castle. He hopped down and raced down to the kitchen.

"Everyone!" he shouted, but chatter among the other animals continued on as usual.

He huffed and ruffled his fur; he jumped onto the island in the middle. "Oi, quiet!"

Silence.

"What's gotten your tail in a bunch, bunny? Is it because Tiana used your carrots in her stew?" Naveen asked, tossing a piece of mushroom at him.

"What?!" he snapped. "No. We've got trouble coming."

Louis whimpered.

"Oh, it's all right, Louis," Tiana soothed.

"What kind of trouble?" Sebastian asked skeptically.

"Company," he said simply.

"Is Jack back?" Ana asked with a smile.

"No. I don't know them, but they don't look too friendly."

"Well, who would be friendly to you?" Naveen asked as he stood. "You lack a necessary charm."

"Now's not the time, frog!" Aster growled. "We've got trouble."

"Ah!" He waved him off. "Let me talk to them."

The frog leapt down from the counter and strode out towards the front door, Aster at his heels.

"The key, my friend," he said, "is to be kind."

"I can be kind."

Naveen laughed, faking wiping away a tree. "Oh, you can be quite the kidder, huh?"

Aster's fur puffed out in aggravation, but he never got to respond. The doors slammed open; night poured inside. Flickering torchlight highlighted the three figures that loomed in the void. The woman in the center sneered down at them.

The kitchen door clattered open.

"Guys!" called out Louis as he crawled into view before stumbling to a stop.

The woman's eyes widened for a moment before the look of disgust returned. "Kill them," she said. "But the bear is mine."

The tall man who towered at her right smiled. A glint of silver flashed in his hands.

Aster gulped as Naveen clutched onto him.

"But, it's a cute, fluffy bunny," the shorter one protested.

"Yes, and kill it. It'll make nice mittens," she snapped at him before storming off. She slipped a dagger as cold and sharp as an icicle from the inside of her cloak and stalked up the stairs in search of the damn bear.

"I'm sorry, my friend."

"Crikey, just get off me. You think we aren't goin' to fight first?"

"We are?"

"I'm not going to be slaughtered."

"Louis. Let's do this!" Naveen cheered as the trio charged at the two men.

O.O.O.o.O.O.O

His shoulder was throbbing. He growled as he charged at the door again. Thud. The wood humored him with a slight bend at his weight but snapped back quickly, shoving him back into the room. He stumbled back onto the bed.

"Damn it!" He shouted. He leapt to his feet and pounded on the door, occasionally throwing in a kick as well for good measure. "C'mon! Someone's got to be out there. Open the door!"

His vocal chords grinded against each other and seized up, tying knots in his throat. His muscles were giving out as well. Jackson collapsed on the floor in a pile of limbs as he limply continued to hit the door and yelling hoarsely.

A small body pressed against his back. Thin arms wrapped around his neck, and a heavy chin dug into his shoulder. "It'll be okay," Emma whispered.

"No. It won't. She's going to die. I shouldn't have come back." Tears prickled at the edges of his lids, pooling up but refusing to fall. He blinked several times and swiped a hand over his eyes. He clambered to his feet and started ramming into the door again.

"Jack."

"Not now, Emma."

"Jack."

"Not now."

"Jack!"

"What?" he groaned in irritation, spinning around to face her.

His sister stood by the fireplace brandishing a poking iron. "What about this instead of your shoulder?"

He grinned. "That's my girl." He snatched it from her and started hacking away at the center of the door until the wood started peeling off. Sticking the poker under his arm, he tore at the wood with his hands. Splinters gouged into his hands and a few nails bent back at the stubborn resistance of the door. But it worked. Sweat poured into his eyes and glued his clothes to his skin and he was panting like a dog, but there was a hole just big enough for him to crawl through.

"I'm surprised no one heard that," Emma said from her seat on the bed that he had ordered her to go to to be safe from any debris.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Now," he clutched the poker in his hand, "wait here."

"No way!" She jumped off the bed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm coming too! You might need me."

"I'd rather you not. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't. You'll look out for me."

"Emma—You're not going to change your mind are you."

She shook her head. "Nope."

He held out his hand. "C'mon then. Let's go save a princess."

O.O.O.o.O.O.O

The castle was surprisingly quiet when they arrived.

Jackson broke through the kitchen door, sheltering Emma behind him. Nothing. Tiana's utensils were strewn about the counter and floor. Flour dusted the countertop. A bowl lay on its side; its beige contents spilled out. The fire was dying and the pot over it was empty.

"Oh no," he breathed out. "Where are they?"

"Who?" he heard Emma ask quietly.

"Everyone."

Something caught his ear.

"Shh."

He strained his neck, searching for the glimmer of sound he heard. He was starting to think it had only been wishful thinking when it came again. A muffled cry followed by a thump.

"Stay here."

"No."

His eyes darted to meet his sister's. He knelt to her level and grabbed her arms. "Listen. I don't know what's going on, and I don't want you hurt. If something happens, I need you free to tell someone, okay? Please, hide in the cupboard until I come get you."

"But, Jack—"

"Please." His voice cracked. Jackson spared a moment to take a deep breath and cleared his throat. "I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you," she cried, latching her arms around his neck. Her slender frame trembled against his; her chest pounding into him as she hiccupped through her tears.

He cleared his throat again, trying to soothe the roughness and only making it worse. "You won't. Now, please, wait for me in the cupboard."

She squeezed tighter and nodded against his shoulder.

"That's a good girl," he said standing up. He opened the cupboard under the island and ushered her inside. Once she was situated, he gave her a small smile. "Wait for me. Don't come out no matter what."

"Be careful, Jack."

He winked. "When am I not?" he asked as he shut the door. Giving the counter a quick pat and internal request to keep her safe, he dashed out the kitchen and into the main hall.

The door was wide open, the wind blowing it against the wall every few seconds with a large bang. Mud and scrapes of cloth littered the cobblestones. His eyes roamed the bareness, and his hand gripped the fire poker he had brought tighter. Holding it out in front of him as if it was a poisonous snake, he made his way to the pit room.

The fire was out. Pitch blackness greeted his eyes. He relied on his ears, but all he could hear was his own heavy breathing and thudding heart. Jackson took a deep breath and tried to cease his heart's rapid pace. He couldn't make out anything.

Muttering a curse with the last of his held breath, he took off upstairs. He let his feet lead him, not thinking, just hoping.

Bang.

He froze.

Bang. Bang.

The door ahead of him reverberated, quivering with the force that was hitting it. The wood plank lain across it buckled but snapped back to resume its position.

Tightening his grip on the poker, he scuffled across the floor, inching closer. He hovered in front of it, shifting his weight back and forth as he tried to decide whether or not to open it.

A muffled, "C'mon, once more, big boy! You've got this, Louis," answered his question.

Jackson tucked the poker under his arm and grabbed the bottom of the plank and tried to pull up. It barely budged. Huffing, he pressed his shoulder against it and stood, pushing the wood up with him.

The door flew open, smashing into him and knocking him to the ground where he was pinned between it and the wall. He hissed in pain.

"Quiet. Someone's out there."

"Me," he answered with a gasping breath.

"Jackson!"

The door was gone. He blinked to make out Louis and Naveen standing over him.

"You okay, there?" the alligator asked as he pulled him up and made a show of dusting him off.

"Fine. I'm fine."

Naveen crossed his arms and wagged a finger at him. "I knew you would come back. I told Tiana, I told her, "You just wait. He wouldn't abandon us." I was right. Of course, no surprise there."

The shepherd humored the frog with a small smile. "Where's everyone else?"

"Tiana!" The frog blinked before leaping into action. "I'm coming! Come, Louis, we must save the others!"

"Wait! Where's, Merida?"

"Check the West Tower," Louis screamed back as he scuttled after his friend.

"Right. The West Tower," he muttered to himself as he grabbed the poker from where it had fallen and took off at a jog, hoping he could figure out how to get there quickly.

Dead-end.

Guessing at each forked path.

He could feel the panic infecting his heart. It pumped against his ribs, fighting to be free. His diaphragm shoved the air from his lungs in an erratic pattern.

Another dead-end.

Jackson growled and spun around, running back to the fork he had last been through and darted down the other passage.

A large, dark wood door was shoved in. Its wood cracked and hinges stiff. The quiet pouring down the staircase ahead of him was unnerving.

This was it.

He knew it.

Gripping the poker even tighter, he prayed that what greeted him at the top of the stairs wasn't…

He shook his head. He couldn't think like that. With this decision, he began the long trudge up the staircase that his thighs still remembered.

After a few minutes, he started to hear a muffled voice. When he reached the ladder, he could make out the words.

"Come on and fight, you pathetic creature! Were you in love with him? Did you honestly think that he would love you when he had me?"

Fire blazed through his veins. He darted up the ladder and leaped into the room. The four-poster bed was in an even worse state now; pieces of wood and cloth strewn about the room. The table was knocked over. The bear statue was a few feet away from him. Three limbs were gone and half its bottom; the snout was nowhere in sight.

But, he barely registered these facts because a familiar form was huddled on the floor in a heap near an empty fireplace. Red fur was matted and bloodied. Elsa stood over her brandishing a dagger stained with blood. Her face was contorted in a sneer.

"What's the matter? Too kind to protect yourself? Or do you not care because he doesn't care?" the woman hissed.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted.

Her body jolted and froze before turning to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm stopping you," he answered, less sure of himself now that he saw the raw emotion burning in her eyes. "I won't let you kill her."

She had the audacity to laugh. "Fine. Then I'll kill you first."

A growl tore through the small room. The mass of red fur shifted. Muscles rippled as the beast stood. Merida lashed out, dark claws reflecting the small amount of light in the room. The woman dodged the blow but wasn't lucky the second time. The front of her dress tore, the clothe splitting to reveal her white undergarments.

The woman's eyes blazed, and she let out a growl of her own. She leapt onto the bears back, wrapping her arms around the bear's neck. She dug her fists into Merida's neck. She wheezed, huffed and coughed as she bucked in attempt to breathe and throw the woman from her back.

The bear launched herself onto her hind legs and stumbled backwards, slamming her back into the wall. Elsa let go and collapsed on to the floor as Merida dropped back down to all four and stumbled away. She let out a throaty roar and trashed her paws against the ground, scraping the cobblestones. The woman clambered to her feet and tightened her grip on the dagger. She threw her arms out to her sides and cried, "You want to fight now? By all means, let us. I will destroy you."

Merida lunged at Elsa and knocked her to the ground. The dagger skittered across the floor. Elsa's hands searched the floor in vain as she stared wide-eyed at the open maws above her face, saliva dribbling down.

"Out!" she roared. "You will not touch anyone!" With another roar for emphasis, she turned away from the prostrate woman. Her bright eyes focused on Jack's trembling form. "Are you alright?" she asked.

A relieved smile split his face. He gave a breathy laugh. The poker fell from his hands as his body crumpled in on itself. A large head nudged his shoulder, aiding him to his knees. He wrapped his arms around her neck and dug his fingers into her fur, burying his face into her fur. A heavy warmth rested across his back.

"Jack!"

The cry tore him away from Merida to face the trap door. Mr. Black stood near it holding onto Emma. His long fingers knotted into her hair, yanking her head back. In her arms, she cradled an unconscious Aster who was missing patches of fur. Olaf stood behind them, looking nervous as he held a sword too big for his body out in front of him; he pointed it at Louis who hugged two furious frogs to his chest.

"Put me down, Louis! Let me at him."

"You leave the girl out of this. She's done nothing!" Tiana cried, struggling against Louis' grip.

"Where is everyone else?" Merida asked.

"Safe enough," Mr. Black answered, "for now." He pulled out a small black knife and placed it against Emma's exposed neck. "Are you well, Ma'am?"

"Very well," Elsa said as she stood, sweeping her dress aside. Pushing loose strands of dark hair back in place, she stooped to pick up her dagger. "You wish so dearly to be with her, Jackson? You best hope there's an afterlife," she hissed as she raised the blade and charged.

"Jack!" Emma shouted. She clutched the limp bunny close in one hand as she shoved back Mr. Black and ran to her brother.

His eyes widened. "Don't, Emma!" He lunged out and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest as he put his back to Elsa.

Merida roared, and Jackson could feel the vibrations clacking his teeth together and startling his heart. She leapt over them and collided with the charging women. With a pained huff, the two fell to the ground.

"Ma'am!" Mr. Black and Olaf cried in tandem as the former rushed to her side and shoved the limp bear away. He pulled her into his arms, cradling her bruised frame to his chest. With a sneer at Jackson, he threatened, "Do not think this ends here. Come, Olaf."

He ran from the room, the shorter man bumbling after him.

Jackson blinked, taking in what happened. It took everyone else's reaction to spur him into movement. He let go of Emma once she started to push away from him, mumbling about Merida. He ran across the room, knocking Louis to the side. He fell to his knees.

The dagger was imbedded up to the hilt in Merida's chest. Warm blood poured from the wound. Jackson's breath hitched in his throat at the sight. He fisted his hands into the hole, trying to stop the bleeding. "Someone get a cloth, a rag, something! We have to stop the bleeding!"

"Jackson. Jackson."

"What?" he snapped, before swallowing the volume as he registered who was talking to him. "It's okay. You're going to be fine."

Lids lowered slowly over blue eyes before opening again. "No, no I'm not. Now, listen to me."

"No. You're going to be fine. Just hold on. I'll take care of you," he choked out past the growing lump in his throat. His eyes were blurring through the sting.

"Keep," she took a shuddering breath, "Keep her safe, Jackson. Don't lose her. Family...family's the most important thing."

"I won't. And I'm not going to lose you either."

She gave a quiet huff before her eyes closed.

He waited a moment, but they didn't open. "M-Merida?"

His fingers loosened slightly before gripping the drenched and matted fur tighter. "Merida. MERIDA! You can't do this!"

Jackson plunged his face into her neck.

He waited for her body to slowly cool, but it only got warmer. At first, he contributed it to his face being suffocated with fur; then, his skin started to burn. He fell away and scampered back.

The bear in front of him was cloaked in a blue light. It pulsed, throbbing out and contracting back to concentrate. The blue grew in temperature and intensity. He reached out blindly to pull Emma into his chest, shielding her eyes before hiding his own in her hair.

Blue so bright it turned white seared his eyes, blazing through his lids and straight into his brain. Heat burned his skin.

Cool air caressed him. He looked up.

His bear was gone. In her place was a smaller figure draped in a red cloak. The figure groaned and pushed itself up onto its knees, revealing a frizzy mane of curly, red hair. A young woman's round face turned to look at him: high, full cheekbones, thin lips and a small nose. Bright blue eyes locked onto Jackson's.

"I'm human!" she said in a smooth voice broken with a thick accent. It was familiar, not as gruff, but familiar all the same.

Her face broke out into a wide smile. "Jackson! You're okay, and so is your sister."

"W-who are you?"

She flinched back. Her hand clutched the cloak. "You…You don't recognize me?" When he didn't respond, she continued, "It's me. It's me, Jackson."

The shepherd let go of his sister and crawled forward. He reached out and brushed his fingers across her cheek. His eyes traced her features, taking in everything. His heart leapt, jumping back and forth in joy that his brain didn't comprehend. He twisted a red ringlet with his finger. When his eyes met hers, it clicked.

He knew those eyes.

Those were her eyes.

He laughed. A smile broke across his face, stretching and squishing his cheeks muscles. "You saved me and my sister."

"Well, I—"

"Thank you!"

He wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her closer, shoving their lips together. She sat still for a moment before he felt her hands grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, pulling him closer. He snaked an arm around her waist and yanked her closer; he relished in the feel of her curves pressed against him.

It wasn't until his lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen that he broke away from her.

She laughed quietly and threw her arms around his neck.

_Thud_. Emma yelped.

Panicked, Jackson turned to look over his shoulder. His sister was draped over the stomach of a large, broad-shouldered man. He had a strong jaw and his hair was the color of Aster's fur.

"Crikey," he exclaimed, picking up Emma and setting her on her feet. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she answered quietly, staring wide-eyed at the man.

"Everyone's turning back," Merida said.

"Ashidanza!" Naveen cried as he stared wide-eyed at his hands. "I'm human again! Abinaza froggy!" He laughed and swooped Tiana up in is arms, spinning her around until her laughter joined his.

Louis laughed boisterously and wrapped both of the former-frogs in his arms.

The former-bear leapt to her feet and gave everyone a hug. "I must check on the others. Perhaps I can find my family!" she cried with glee as she headed down the ladder of in her pursuit.

Jackson smiled as he watched her go. He felt content. Confused and sore, but content.

Emma ran up to him and flung her arms around his neck. Laughing, she said, "How are we going to explain this to Father?"

"What?" he asked.

"That you fell in love with a bear."


End file.
